This invention relates generally to product design and evaluation for certification with applicable industry standards, and more particularly, to interactive methods and systems for determining compliance with applicable standards and regulations for interconnected components in an electrical system.
Electrical systems typically include a large number of interconnected components. Like other industries, the electrical products industry is subject to standard setting bodies for products in the industry. Standards may be promulgated, for example, to address safety issues, to achieve a desired uniformity in performance characteristics of products and systems made by different manufacturers, and/or to achieve a certain degree of compatibility with other products, devices, and systems. A variety of recognized certification marks may be obtained for products that comply with applicable standards, and obtaining proper certification of products can be significant in the marketplace. Obtaining certification of products, devices and systems, as well as ensuring continuing compliance with promulgated standards, can be challenging in a number of aspects.